


So Happy I Could Die [1]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Lady GaGa/OFC Series 1 [1]
Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefani fantasises as she watches a woman in a night club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Happy I Could Die [1]

**Author's Note:**

> First Lady G fic, hopefully not my last. It pretty much wrote itself, I had a very basic idea and the rest just…happened.
> 
> The song is Lady GaGa – So happy I could die; just as a side note I have not used ALL the lyrics.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own Lady Gaga and to the best of my knowledge she has no clue about this, any similarities between this story and your life is a complete coincidence. Not meant to upset or offend.  
> I also DO NOT own the song, all rights reserved to their respective owners.

_I love that lavender blonde  
The way she moves, The way she walks  
I touch myself can’t get enough_

 

The night had been fun, getting hot and sweaty in the club with her friends. Stefani had been watching a girl, a lady - a stunning lady.

She had been tall and slender with dyed hair, it must have been blonde but the lights had made it purple. She had tattoos down her left arm and her back; her smooth and slender back which had been bare due to the halter neck top, it had barely covered her breasts and hung loosely, it was never meant to be fitted and looked to be made from satin or silk, probably polyester though. It tied loosely and low on the hips, the ribbon hanging down past her backside, which was perfectly curved, in the tight jeans enclosing it.

Her legs were long and slim, enclosed in denim they helped moved her body to the music, in a swaying rhythm; moving her hips and waist, twisting, writhing, tempting.

Her eyes travelled lower and saw her high heels, elongating her legs, pulling in her ass and stomach. Stefani’s eyes looked over her body again, arms were toned and lightly tanned, the lines of the tattoos we’re perfect, all of them in grey and black, no colour – a full sleeve on the left arm, elves, goblins and fairies and a large dragon on her back; the only colour in the dragon was it’s eyes a deep blood red and an emerald green through the body to highlight it. Her hair was down with a light wave to it, thick and healthy looking, it moved as she did, sweeping her shoulders. Shades of purple washing over it – was it the lights? Or was it actually dyed that colour?

 

Stefani couldn’t see her face, so she excused herself from her group of friends and moved to a dark corner in the far end of the nightclub where she had a perfect view of everything but nobody could see her.

 

The music was pounding, the beat intoxicating, everybody was moving.  Stefani hung back, pressed against the wall corner; the painted walls were cold on her arms and back.

For the first time that night she became aware of what she was wearing herself. A short PVC wet-look dress, it barely covered what it needed too, there was very little back to it, the sides dipped and curved just above her buttocks, the left side had a strap joined from above her breast over her shoulder and down to the right side.

The dress was tightly fitted and clung to her curves, she was lightly covered in sweat, it was hot in the club, or was it because of who she was watching?

Stefani moved her legs, she wasn’t wearing any panties, a pair of lace-topped silk sheer stockings covered her legs and a pair of PVC boots covered her feet to her knees.

She ran her hand through her hair and bit her lip as she watched the woman dance; she was twisting her hips and torso, arms in the air. Stefani’s breathing hitched as she saw the top move and revealed a side view of her breast, her nipple was pierced with a bar that had UV activated balls, it glowed a bright white. Stefani found herself wondering if the other matched and thought having both pierced was sexier. Kinky.

The woman turned and seemed to look straight at Stefani, but she twisted and moved again; her face was lightly tanned, with dark make up and natural lips. Her eyes were a dark green, the lights enhancing their colour; a small nose stud adorned her left nostril. Her nose was small, straight and perfect, she had high cheekbones that were lightened by make up. Her eyebrows were shaped, rounded with high arches, dark; she obviously bleached her hair, Stefani smiled – she loved bleached hair.

The woman turned her back to Stefani again, showing her back tattoo, slender hips and perfect ass - Stefani was fixated on it, the way it was moving and the shape, she wondered what it felt like.

 

 _And in the silence of the night  
Through all the tears, And all the lies  
I touch myself and it’s alright_

 

Stefani’s hands travelled over her dress, it was thin and she felt her nipples harden under her hands, she looked around and saw nobody watching, nobody was near by, she was alone in her dark corner; she had noticed a long time ago that the lights never reached here, not even a flicker; she had always wondered why they had never put lights up round it but now she didn’t care, she was happy, she could watch and move and touch.

Stefani ran her hands through her own bleached hair, drawing it back off her face; she closed her eyes as once more she ran her bare hands down over her breasts, her ribs and stomach they stopped at the top of her thighs when she felt the lace of her stockings, curling her long slender fingers around the edge of the thing plastic material they brushed the top of her labia; she shivered.

 

 _Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes ‘cuz we’re having a good time  
So happy I could die  
Be your best friend  
Yeah I’ll love you forever  
Up in the clouds  
We’ll be higher than ever  
So happy I could die  
And it’s alright_

 

The lights lowered to darker tones, sending the room into a sunset haze as the music deepened and slowed to R’N’B beats. Stefani moved her body, parting her legs slightly as she moved the sides of her dress with her hands and rubbed her thumb and forefinger slowly over both of her nipples - making them harder before cupping and squeezing both of her breasts lightly.

 

 _I am as vain as I allow  
I do my hair, I gloss my eyes  
I touch myself all through the night  
And when something fall out of place  
I take my time, I put it back  
I touch myself, Till I’m on track._

 

Stefani would have much preferred to feel _her_ hands over her body right now, _her_ fingers caressing her nipples and breasts, kisses between them and down onto her stomach. Stefani wanted to feel _her_ lips touching her clitoris; _her_ tongue flicking over it before entering her; making her wet and making her shake, making her moan.

 

# Just give in…

 

Stefani moved a hand down her body between her legs, brushing her fingers over her wet inner labia and over her clitoris she moaned softly to herself, her eyes opened she kept checking for anyone watching, the thought she may get caught made it all the more exciting, especially if she was caught by her.

Stefani smiled and bit her lip as she moved her fingers in circles over her hardened and swollen clitoris, her chest heaving as rubbed her nipples with her other hand.

The woman was still dancing, she never stood still, Stefani felt like it was her own private show and the dancing was just for her. The woman was dancing alone now, she had turned away many men and women she just wanted to dance alone. Her hips writhed and her body undulated to the smooth music, Stefani watched as her halter-top moved and flashed her breasts and nipples again, both were pierced; a moan escaped between Stefani’s lips as she slowly pushed her fingers inside herself, crooking them slightly and finding the spot she was feeling for.

 

 _Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine  
Stars in our eyes ‘cuz we’re having a good time  
So happy I could die  
Be your best friend  
Yeah I’ll love you forever  
Up in the clouds  
We’ll be higher than ever  
So happy I could die  
And it’s alright_

 

Moving her fingers inside herself, Stefani groaned as she watched the woman dancing, moving her body rhythmically to the music, knowing dance routines from videos, dancing with ease; it came naturally.

Stefani arched her back, moving her hand against her body, rubbing her clitoris and G-spot at the same time, she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood as the coil in her lower stomach tightened, a spring compressing ready to jump free and release it’s energy.

 

The woman spun around, her top flaring out, her hips moved and wound, dipping low, tightening her jeans around her buttocks, showing their perfect curve, Stefani noticed as the woman dipped that there was no way she could be wearing underwear, her jeans were far to low to hide be able to hide any panties or g-string.

The thought of her being commando intensified the feeling in her stomach, Stefani panted as she moved her fingers and her hand faster; concentrating on her clitoris, moving her fingers in circles over, pressing hard at first but she lightened off her touch and arched her back again as she moaned into the busy nightclub, the tight spring releasing its energy. Stefani’s legs shook, her breathing rapid as her orgasm shook her.

 

 _So happy I could die_

 _And it’s alright._


End file.
